dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bender of Earth (3.5e Class)
Bender of Earth Benders of Earth are students of the badger moles, crafting grand cities and ridiculous fortifications. Making a Bender of Earth Benders of Earth reshape the battlefield, flinging enemies into the air and creating defensive fortifications. Abilities: Constitution is the key ability score for their saving throws. Dexterity is good for attack rolls. Races: Races without any connection to dirt or rock are unlikely to have many Benders of Earth. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: As sorcerer. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bender of Earth. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Benders of Earth are proficient with light and medium armor, and simple weapons. Saving Throws: The DC for any saving throw for the Bender of Earth's abilities are equal to 10 + the Bender of Earth's Constitution modifier + half the Bender of Earth's class level. : The Bender of Earth can cause rocks or earth that he touchs to crumble or condense as a free action. He can cause up to 5 cubic feet/Bending level of rocks or earth to levitate/rise at a speed of 5 ft/Bending level , or to sink/rearrange rock or earth at a speed of 5 ft/two Bending levels as a move action. : The Bender of Earth gains a variety of abilities. All Bending abilities require somatic components (broad arm and leg movements), unless stated otherwise. The Bender of Earth's Bending level is equal to her Bender of Earth level. Bending level stacks from multiple sources. If an area of effect is specified, the effective Bending level for determining that area may be reduced as desired. Minor Bends: * Rock Throw: The Bender of Earth can hurl stones she has levitated at foes with punching or kicking motions. Treat this as a ranged attack with a 30 ft. range increment which deals 1d6/5 cubic ft of stone being levitated plus the Bender of Earth's constitution modifier points of bludgeoning damage. This is a standard action. * Rock Bullets: The Bender of Earth can break 5 cubic ft of levitated rock into 3 Rock Bullets and propell them at foes with great speed. Treat this technique as 3 seperate ranged attacks with 20 ft. range increments, which each deal 1d6 plus the Bender of Earth's Constitution modifier points of bludgeoning damage. The Bender of Earth gains additional sets of Rock Bullet attacks every fourth level (5th, 9th, and 13th) with a maximum of 4 sets of Rock Bullets at 13th level. Attacking with one set of Rock Bullets is a standard action, attacking with multiple sets of Rock Bullets requires a full round action. * Stone Wall: The Bender of Earth can raise earth or rock within a distance of 5 ft/Bending level into a 5 ft (+5 ft/two Bending levels) x 5 ft (+5ft/two Bending levels) wall of rock that is 1 ft thick. Note that stone has hardness 8, and 15 HP/inch of thickness. Using this technique is a standard action * Seismic Sense (''passive):'' The Bender of Earth gains 30 ft Tremorsense when standing on solid earth or rock, which increases by 10 ft every other level (3rd, 5th, 7th, etc.). * Rock Shield (''passive):'' The Bender of Earth can use a levitated slab of rock to double as a shield when positioned in front of a bender. The Bender of Earth gains a +2 shield bonus to her AC while levitating at least one rock within 5 ft of herself. * Stone Armor: The Bender of Earth can shape stone into Full Plate, and Gauntlets. The Bender of Earth gains a +8 armor bonus to AC from Stone Armor, withoubut does not suffer the usual Maximum Dexterity Bonus penalty becaues of the Bender of Earth's ability to bend the earth around himself so it does not impede his movement. Unarmed attacks are considered armed attacks while using Stone Armor. Stone Armor also provides Damage Resistence 15 against fire attacks. Assembling Stone Armor is a standard action, maintaining this equipment is a move action. * Stone Hands: The Bender of Earth can levitate a small chunk of rock into the air, and then propel it through the air to strike or grab opponents. Treat this as a ranged attack with Close range that deals 2d4 plus the Bender of Earth's Constitution modifier points of bludgeoning damage. Or, Stone Hands may be used as a ranged touch attack to grapple a target within Close range. If the Stone Hands succeed on the ranged touch attack, an opposed grapple check determines whether the target becomes grappled. The Bender of Earth uses her Constiution modifier + BAB to determine her grapple check. If the Bender of Earth wins the opposed Grapple check, the target is grappled by stone manacles with a burst/escape artist DC equal to 10 + the Bender of Earth's Constitution modifier + half the Bender of Earth's class levels. Using this technique is a standard action. * Rock Climb (''passive):'' The Bender of Earth can magnetize his limbs to stone, allowing him to climb sheer walls and cliffs. The Bender of Earth can climb and remain off of the ground for long periods of time without requiring a climb skill check. * Monolith Attack: The Bender of Earth can stamp the ground and shoot a column of rock out of the ground at his opponent. A target within Close range who is standing on earth or rock must make a Reflex Save or be catapulted 5 ft/Bending level into the air. The Bender of Earth can choose any place within 5 ft/Bending level of the target's original location for the target to land. OR, treat this as a ranged attack against a target within Close range who is standing within 5 ft (+5 ft/two Bending levels) of earth or rock, which deals 1d8/5 cubic ft of stone plus the Bender of Earth's Constitution modifier of bludgeoning damage. Monolith Attack is a standard action. * Boulder Run: The Bender of Earth uses the earth beneath her feet to push herself forward. While using Boulder Run, the Bender of Earth gets a 10 ft bonus/Bending level to land movement speed, but cannot do any other bending. This is a full round action. * Quicksand: The Bender of Earth can make one 5 ft square/Bending level within Medium range into difficult terrain as a standard action. * Rock Encasement: The Bender of Earth stamps the ground, and a target within Close range must succeed on a Reflex Save or become encased in conical sheets of rock. While encased, the target cannot move his limbs. The target may make a Strength check (DC equal to 10 + the Bender of Earth's Constitution modifier + half the Bender of Earth's Bending level) as a full-round action to attempt to get free. An escape artist skill check may be made to escape at the same DC. * Fissure: The Bender of Earth creates a fissure that is 5 ft/four Bending levels wide, 5 ft/Bending levels deep, and 10 ft/Bending level long originating from a point within Close range. Characters of Medium size or smaller within a square occupied by the fissure must make a Reflex Save or fall in. Characters within a square adjacent to the Fissure must make a Balance check or fall prone (DC 10 + half the Bender of Earth's Bending level + Constitution modifier). Major Bends: * Sinking Encasement: The Bender of Earth must already know "Rock Encasement" before learning this technique. The Bender of Earth can forcibly sink opponents into the ground, imprisoning them in earth. A target of Medium size or smaller within Close range must succeed on a Reflex save or become trapped up to their waist in the ground they had been standing on. The target takes 1d6/two Bending levels points of damage as their sunken extremities are crushed into the earth. The Bender of Earth gains the ability to encase Large targets at 8th level, and Huge targets at 15th level. This is a full round action which deals 1d8 points of nonlethal damage to the Bender of Earth. * Bend Metal (''passive):'' The Bender of Earth can bend metals as though they are dirt or rock, albeit, at half her normal bending level. * Remote Earthbending: The Bender of Earth can focus his energies and bend earth that is out of his physical reach out of sheer concentration. The Bender of Earth becomes capable of bending earth or rocks within Close range even without maintaining physical contact with the ground. * Earthquake: The Bender of Earth must already know "Fissure" before learning this technique. The Bender of Earth can create localized earthquakes by striking the ground with her feet, fists, or hammers. This same process can be used to sculpt a landmass or to slice large chunks of rock clean off a surface to create avalanches or rockfalls. This technique functions as the spell earthquake, with the exception that it affects a 20 ft (+10 ft/two Bending levels) radius within Medium range. Creating and maintaining Earthquake is a full round action that deals 2d6 points of nonlethal damage to the Bender of Earth. * Quick as Dirt (''passive):'' The Bender of Earth gains a Burrow speed equal to her land speed. In addition, her Burrow speed increases by 10 ft/two Bending levels. She can choose whether or not to leave a tunnel behind. Bend Invention: Imaginative characters can invent new bends, with DM supervision. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class